1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a protective cover, and more particularly to a protective cover for protecting a pair of tow bars.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches various forms of covers for trailer hitches. The following art defines the present state of the field:
Dougherty, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,652, teaches a cover for use with a trailer hitch. The cover includes an elongated, hollow, tubular shield internally sized to receive the forward portion of a trailer hitch. The shield wraps around the hitch and is closed at a seam. The shield includes a pouch-like portion sized to snugly encompass and cover the hitch. The seam extends longitudinally from an aft opening toward the front opening and may be selectively manually opened. The cover is also adapted to cover the safety chain beneath the hitch.
Johnson, U.S. 2006/0061064, teaches a similar protective cover for a trailer tongue/hitch. The cover includes an elongated pouch internally sized to receive and encompass the coupler portion and the associated peripheral attachments of a trailer tongue, such as safety chains and electrical wiring, when the trailer is not attached to a towing vehicle. The cover includes an open end sized to slide over the front end of the trailer tongue, and a closed end sized to fittingly enclose and cover the coupler portion of the tongue. The cover can be held in place at the open end by bungee cords or the like.
Glassman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,873, teaches a trailer tongue cover which encloses a top of a trailer frame and a jack mechanism. The cover is preferably a soft, lightweight protective cover which is made of a flexible, yet durable, water repellent material, such as a heavy gauge vinyl. The cover includes a jack compartment which extends vertically upward from a V-shaped top portion of the cover which rests directly upon the trailer frame members. The cover is secured to the trailer frame by simple ties which pass through eyelets located on the sides of the cover and which pass underneath the frame members. The ties are preferably single drawstrings knotted at opposing side eyelets to secure the cover from being lifted off.
Other similar covers of interest include Maxwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,038, Maxwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,775, Hoagland, U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,056, Bowman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,853, Molock, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,476, Hanson, D433,661, and Farney et al., U.S. D496,322. All of the above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art includes covers for use with a trailer hitch and for protecting tow bars while in storage. However, the prior art does not teach a tow bar cover constructed as claimed for protecting tow bars and securing towing components while the tow bars are in use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.